Join the Heavens Liebe! Nein, danke!
by Majin Ruky
Summary: Asuka, Ryou, Junko und Manjoume haben es bereits gefunden, einen Menschen dem sie vertrauen können. Momoe ist verzweifelt, aus Fubuki's Munde kommen immer nur sarkastische Bemerkungen und treibt sie an sich an der Männerwelt zu rächen...


Join the Heavens - Liebe? Nein Danke!

天を繋ぎ合わせましょう！恋？絶対にダメだ！

(Ten wo tsunagiawasemashou! Koi!? Zettai ni dame da!)

Warum sich alles auf einmal gegen sie verschworen hatte konnte Momoe nicht verstehen. Zu erst hatte Junko endlich ihre wahre Liebe gefunden, Manjoume Jun, der ihr auf ungewöhnlich romantischem Wege seine Gefühle gestand und kurz darauf musste sie erfahren das auch aus Asuka und Ryou ein Paar geworden waren.  
Musste sich denn immer alles zum Schlechten wenden?  
Momoe graulte es vor der Zukunft, die ihr bevor stand. Sicher saßen sowohl Asuka als auch Junko nun viel lieber mit ihren Liebsten zusammen am Strand oder einem anderen stillen Ort, anstatt sich mit ihr zu beschäftigen. Momoe seufzte schwer, sicher würden ihre Freundinnen sie schnell vergessen. Warum auch nicht? Jetzt hatten sie immerhin ihre Freunde, die sie liebten. Und sie?

Was hatte sie?

Nichts.

Sie war sich sicher, dass sie in Kürze ganz allein sein würde.  
Den ganzen Tag hatte sie sich noch nicht aus ihrem Zimmer bewegt. Ununterbrochen dachte sie über die glücklichen Paare nach während sie sich in Selbstmitleid badetete und auf ihrem Bett lag.

"Ich werde mich garantiert nicht verlieben! Niemals! Ich vergesse meine Freunde nicht so einfach!", ging es ihr wütend durch den Kopf, als sie den Gedanken jedoch einmal zu Ende gedacht hatte, überkam sie allerdings ein erdrückendes Gefühl, "Warum ist er immer so gemein zu mir?"

Mit einem Ruck stand sie auf und ging zum Fenster hinüber. Draußen war es sonnig und warm, die hellen Stimmen der fröhlichen Schüler, die sich duellierten oder unten am Strand waren drangen dumpf an ihr Ohr. Momoe nickte wie in Gedanken zu sich selbst.

"Du bist doch ebenfalls ein Mädchen, geh raus und hab Spaß!", sagte sie leise zu sich selbst und zog sich um. Unter ihrer Uniform trug sie nun einen sportlichen Bikini in schwarz, der ihre schlanke Linie und ihre Vitalität noch stäker zum Ausdruck brachte.

Entschlossen und kess lächelnd ging sie mit ihrer Strandtasche hinunter ans Meer, sie suchte aber keines Wegs die Gesellschaft ihrer beiden Freundinnen Junko und Asuka, sondern breitete sich auf einen freien Sonnenplatz aus. Momoe wunderte es nicht dass sowohl Asuka als auch Junko zusammen mit Manjoume und Kaiser Ryou zusammen saßen. Auf deren Gesellschaft konnte sie also gut verzichten, jedoch sagte ihr eine große braune Strandtasche, dass die vier nicht allein waren sondern auch Asuka's älterer Bruder Fubuki bei ihnen war. Sein weiß - blauer Blazer ragte ein Stück aus der Strandtasche hervor und wirkte unachtsam hinein geknüllt.  
"Typisch Junge", dachte sie sich noch und versuchte Fubuki irgendwo zu erspähen.  
Eigentlich hätte sie es sich gleich denken können, dass sie einfach nur nach der größten Mädchenschar am ganzen Strand zu suchen brauchte. Momoe seufzte, es war nicht zum aushalten wie die Schülerinnen sich um diesen Kerl rissen und ihn anhimmelten als sei er ein Gott in Menschengestalt. Selbst konnte sie ihren Blick aber auch nicht von seiner Gestalt nehmen.

Tenjouin Fubuki, einer der hochrangigen Schüler des Obelisk Blue Dorm's, der beste Duellant nach Kaiser Ryou und älterer Bruder von Asuka war nicht nur sehr begabt im Duellieren, sondern auch sportlich sehr gut gehalten. Heute stellte er ebenfalls wieder auf dem Surfbrett, seine Agilität unter Beweis und ritt auf einer azurblauen Welle, dabei leuchteten seine braunen Augen hell im Sonnenlicht und sein schulterlanges Haar wehte im Fahrtwind. Die kreischende Masse von allen möglichen dahergelaufenen Mädchen allerdings störte Momoe ungemein und auch die Tatsache das Fubuki den Trubel genoss und diese Schülerinnen auch noch anstachelte. Junko und sie selbst waren auch schon einmal zu ihm gegangen um ihn um ein Autogramm zu bitten, welches sie auch bekamen. Die Unterschrift des Mädchenscharms in Roumanji, der lateinischen Umschrift hatte er sich genau zurecht gelegt. _Fubuki 10 Join_. Das Blatt auf dem genau dieser Name stand, hielt Momoe heimlich hoch in Ehren. Schon oft wollte sie Fubuki fragen was es ausgerechnet mit dieser verenglischten Unterschrift auf sich hatte, doch im Moment war sie einfach viel zu wütend auf diesen Casanova.

Sie sah verloren auf den Sandboden. Wieso war er plötzlich so gemein zu ihr gewesen? Dies war eine Situation die sie rein gar nicht leiden konnte. Auf der einen Seite hatte sie schon so lange für Asuka's Bruder geschwärmt und hatte ihn auch immer sehr gemocht, war bemüht damit gewesen ihm zu gefallen doch ihre Mühen schienen vergebens gewesen zu sein. Er hatte anscheinend kein Interesse an ihr und machte lieber den anderen wild kreischenden Mädchen schöne Augen. Dabei waren diese Dummchen doch nur auf seine Erscheinung aus. Sie als Asuka's beste Freundin kannte ihn anders, sie wusste seinen Charakter zu schätzen obwohl sie sich wohl ein bisschen in ihm getäuscht hatte.

_Bei dem Gedanken an den Abend vor einer knappen Woche wurde ihr schwer ums Herz. Es war einer der Tage gewesen, die sie sich lieben gern hätte ersparen können. Es war ein Videoabend die sie in Asuka's Zimmer veranstaltet hatten. Und weil Manjoume und Kaiser Ryou ebenfalls dabei waren durfte Fubuki nicht fehlen. Das alles war Momoe ziemlich gegen den Strich gegangen, sie wäre viel lieber mit ihren besten Freundinnen allein gewesen als ständig die Jungs um sich herum zu haben. Sie bemühte sich ihren Missmut zu verstecken, das gelang ihr allerdings kaum denn wann immer sich einer der Jungs zu Wort meldete sah sie demonstrativ in eine andere Richtung und ließ ein abfälliges Geräusch hören._

_"Ich sehe da bei jemandem kleine schwarze Hörnchen wachsen!", triezte Fubuki mit einem heiteren Grinsen._

_"Ich weiß nicht wen du meinst", fauchte Momoe zurück und wandte sich ab._

_Asuka und die anderen beobachteten diese Situation mit hilflosen Mienen. Es gab in letzter Zeit wirklich viele solcher Auseinandersetzungen. Fubuki fing an eine spaßige Bemerkung zu machen und Momoe überreagierte und wandte sich von ihm und den anderen ab._

_"Beruhigt euch bitte wieder. Ich dachte wir wären hier um Spaß zu haben und nicht weil wir uns gegenseitig die Augen auskratzen wollen!", mahnte Junko und fing sich damit einen giftigen Blick von Momoe ein. _

_Fubuki schüttelte verloren den Kopf: "Momoe-chan, du bist wie diese kleinen Raupen, die sich erst Mal entwickeln müssen bevor aus ihnen was wird!"_

_Das Erste was Momoe mit diesem Kommentar verbinden konnte war ein hässliches kleines Krabbeltier das ununterbrochen Blätter verzehrte und am Ende so dick war dass es sich kaum mehr bewegen konnte. Diese Vorstellung brannte sich tief in ihren kopf hinein. Dieser Augenblick war unerträglich, es stach wie eine feine Nadel in ihr Herz und alles was sie tun konnte war wie gelähmt auf dem Sofa zu sitzen. Austeilen lag in Momoe's Natur, das konnte sie sehr gut, mit dem Einstecken hatte sie allerdings sehr große Probleme. Vor allem weil es dieses Mal Fubuki war, der sie als eine kleine dicke Raupe bezeichnete.  
Asuka hatte die Veränderung in Momoe natürlich mitbekommen. Sie sah unauffällig von Ryou hinüber zu Junko die bei Manjoume saß. In wenigen Sekunden könnte sich entscheiden ob dieses ganze Treffen ins Wasser fiel oder nicht. _

_"Niisan... Momoe-chan was ist los mit dir? Hättest du lieber etwas anderes gemacht oder warum bist du absolut missgelaunt?", fragte Asuka vorsichtig._

_Nach wenigen Sekunden war Asuka klar gewesen das sie eben diese Frage besser nicht hätte stellen sollen. Sie konnte sich schon selbst denken warum Momoe dagegen war, wollte es aber noch einmal aus ihrem eigenen Munde hören. Asuka's schwarzhaarige Freundin stand mit verägerter Miene auf und sah Asuka boshaft an:_

_"Es ist nicht der Punkt was wir machen, sondern mit wem! Ich verstehe einfach nicht warum wir jetzt immer mit den Jungs zusammen sein müssen und überhaupt ist es mir ein absolutes Rätsel warum dein Bruder dabei ist!! __**Warum habt ihr mich eigentlich dazu geholt wenn ihr eigentlich nur mit Kaiser-sama und Manjoume-kun zusammen sein wollt!?**__"_

_"Momoe-chan...", kam es verwirrt von Asuka, die niemals mit einer solch starken Reaktion gerechnet hatte._

_"Was soll denn das, beruhig dich mal wieder!", bat Junko, doch die Mühen beider Mädchen nützten nichts. Es war zu spät, Momoe war verstimmt und nichts konnte sie im Moment umstimmen. _

_"Hey Momoe-chan jetzt hör' mal...", begann Fubuki, doch das Mädchen fiel ihm lautstark in's Wort: "__**Ich will nichts mehr hören! Aus deinem Munde bekommt man sowieso nichts anderes als Sarkasmus und nicht einmal ernstgemeinte Annäherungsversuche! Ich will nichts mit solchen Schwerenötern zutun haben!**__"_

_Damit verschwand Momoe aus Asuka's Zimmer und flüchtete sich in ihr eigenes, sie ließ ihre Freunde, die wirklich aussahen als seien sie aus allen Wolken gefallen, einfach stehen und schloss hinter sich die Tür ab._

Nun saß Momoe hier, starrte betrübt in den weißen Sand und wusste nichts mit sich anzufangen. Es war so hoffnungslos im Moment, auch wenn ihre Freunde versuchten erneute Annäherungs und Versöhnungsversuche zu starten, so war sie noch immer in ihren Gefühlen und in ihrem Stolz tief verwundet. Solange sie sich nicht dazu durchringen konnte den anderen zu vertrauen und ihnen wieder in die Augen zu sehen ohne dabei Schuldgefühle zu empfinden, würde sie noch allein hier sitzen.

Das Rauschen der Wellen lud geradezu ein um sich in's Meer zu stürzen und das Wasser auf der Haut zu spüren. Einen Moment lang sah sie einfach nur auf das Meer hinaus, Fubuki hatte sie nicht im Blickfeld, ansonsten wäre sie wohl wieder wütend geworden, stattdessen kam ihr ein anderer Athlet vor die Augen. Ein Schüler, den sie noch nie zuvor bemerkt hatte, dieser Junge war sicher schon im dritten Schuljahr, sehr gut gebaut und hatte sein goldblondes Haar in einen kleinen Pferdeschwanz gesammtelt. Er schien allein seinen Spaß zu haben und kümmerte sich nicht um die kleine Gruppe Mädchen die ihn beobachtete. Momoe fand es merkwürdig, warum hatte sie ihn noch nie bemerkt?

War sie denn blid für andere Jungen gewesen?

Hatte Fubuki ihren Kopf so sehr eingenommen?

Sie seufzte.  
Ihr war klar das Fubuki ihr Herz gestohlen hatte. Warum musste sie sich ausgerechnet in ihn vergucken? Nein, es wäre falsch sich auf diesen Schwerenöter einzulassen. Es wäre komplett falsch, am Ende würde sie sowieso wieder mit einem gebrochenen Herzen da stehen und sich über Asuka's und Junko's Glück in der Liebe ärgern. Vielleicht war es selbstsüchtig von Momoe so zu denken, aber sie musste auch Rücksicht auf ihr eigenes Wohlbefinden nehmen. Im Grunde war es jetzt egal. Fubuki würde so schnell nicht mehr mit ihr reden und auch sie würde ihm weiterhin aus dem Weg gehen. Jetzt hieß es für sie Spaß haben und sich von ihrer hoffnungslosen Liebe ablenken. Liebe...

Liebe...was sollte sie damit?

Dieses Gefühl tat weh!  
Das war es, dass sie nicht verstehen konnte. Asuka und Ryou, Junko und Manjoume, sie haben doch alle vier gelitten als sie sich nicht im Klaren darüber waren das ihre Zuneigung erwiedert wurde. Wie konnten sie sich freiwillig einer solchen Sehnsucht hingeben?  
Momoe stand auf, sah gerade wegs auf das Meer hinaus und tat ein paar präzise Schritte darauf zu. Eines war ihr ganz klar, egal wie sehr sie sich jetzt auch amüsierte, sie würde sich niemals in einen Jungen verlieben. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn sie es vermeiden konnte.

Schnell sprintete sie in das blaue Nass. Im ersten Moment erschrak sie, denn das Wasser war kühler als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte, oder sie war einfach zu lange in der warmen Sommersonne gewesen. Ohne zu zögern schwamm sie auf den fremden Schüler zu. Sie wusste nicht genau warum, aber irgendetwas an ihm zog sie magisch an.

Was war an ihm so besonders?

Langsam schwamm sie näher an ihn heran. Aus der Nähe sah er sogar noch besser aus als dass was sie von Weitem erkennen konnte.

"Hey! Was machst du hier?", wollte Momoe kess wissen.

Der Junge wandte sich um und blickte dem Mädchen sofort in die Augen. Momoe erstarrte. Noch nie hatte sie solch blaue Augen gesehen und das Lächeln, welches sich ihr bot war ebenfalls so sanft wie sie es sonst nur bei einer Person gesehen hatte. Das Mädchen schluckte auffällig. Dieser Junge war perfekt! Er kam ihr gerade gelegen um ein wenig mit ihm zu spielen. Er sollte wissen wie es sich anfühlte wenn man enttäuscht wird.

"Was ich hier mache? Ich schwimme, ist das nicht klar?", fragte er.

Momoe musste gestehen, dass er Recht hatte. Es war ohnehin nur eine Frage um mit ihm ins Gespräch zu kommen. Mehr hatte sie nicht gewollt.

"Doch, doch, du hast nur etwas beschäftigt ausgesehen. Da bin ich einfach neugierig geworden!", antwortete sie.

Der fremde Schüler lächelte: "Ach so und weil ich so beschäftigt aussah wolltest du vorbei kommen und mich unterbrechen? Was für eine nette Abwechslung das doch gewesen wäre, aber ich bin nicht beschäftigt. Mit wem habe ich denn das Vergnügen, Fräulein?"

Momoe wurde schlagartig rot im Gesicht. Sie spürte selbst die Hitze in sich aufkommen und es lag sicher nicht an den glühenden Sonnenstrahlen. Zum zweiten Mal hatte dieser Junge sie auf frischer Tat ertappt, aber sie konnte nicht einfach zugeben, dass sie einen Hintergedanken dabei hatte. Sie antwortete hektisch:

"Ich bin Momoe!"

"Momoe-chan also? Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, mein Name ist Katsuya", antwortete der Junge und machte dabei einen sehr freundlichen Eindruck. Momoe war begeistert, sie hatte nicht erwartet so schnell Erfolg zu haben. Katsuya hieß dieser Junge also. Jetzt fehlte nur noch eine einzige Frage die sie stellen musste.

"In welchem Dorm bist du?", forschte sie.

"Ich bin in Osiris Red", entgegnete er, "Und was ist mir dir?"

Momoe zuckte ein wenig zusammen. Da hatte sie ja einen tollen Fang gemacht. Jetzt war sie bei einem Osiris Red Schüler gelandet. Vielleicht aber war genau das der richtige Weg um an's Ziel zu kommen. Sie wollte unbedingt jemanden verletzen. Auf die selbe grausame Weise wie ihr weh getan wurde.

"Ich bin in Obelisk Blue!", entgegenete sie weiterhin fröhlich.

"Das ist doch super! Ich rede selten mit höheren Schülern, aber wenn man schwimmen geht kann man einander nicht so genau erkennen", antwortete Katsuya und sah zum Strand, Fubuki stand noch immer umringt von einer Horde Mädchen und etwas weiter am Ufer saßen dann Momoe's Freunde, "Natürlich kennt man bestimmte Duellanten schon von ihrem Ruf her. Die Tenjouin-Geschwister, Kaiser und auch Manjoume Jun zum Beispiel, obwohl Manjoume-kun ja jetzt ein Osiris Red ist."

"Da hast du Recht. Es freut mich aber dich kennen zu lernen!", antwortete Momoe weiterhin höflich.

Zusammen mit Katsuya hatte sie einen großen Spaß zusammen. Gegen Abend, als dann nach und nach die Schüler verschwanden und der Strand angenehm ruhig wurde, fiel das Zusammensein von Momoe und ihrem neuen Freund natürlich auch der kleinen Gruppe am Ufer auf. Die neugierigen Blicke gingen aber nicht nur von Junko und Manjoume aus sondern auch von Fubuki aus.

"Wer ist dieser Typ? Hat ihn schon jemand von euch gesehen?", wollte er wissen.

Junko und Asuka schüttelten stumm den Kopf. Manjoume nickte, seufzte kurz und antwortete dann mit bedächtig geschlossenen Augen: "Das ist einer aus dem Osiris Red Dorm. Ein hoffnungsloser Idiot wenn ihr mich fragt!"

"Ach wirklich? Was ist denn so hoffnungslos an ihm?", erkundigte sich Asuka in skeptischem Tonfall, Manjoume neigte zu Übertreibungen und sie wollte verhindern dass er Junko zu sehr mit seiner Überzeugung beeinflusste.

"Glaub's mir ruhig, Tenjouin-kun. Dieser Mensch taugt nichts, ich will ja niemanden ohne Grund nieder machen, aber dieses Thema spreche ich nicht so gern an", entgegnete er und stand auf, "Nun es ist Momoe's Entscheidung mit wem sie sich trifft. Also ich gehe dann mal wieder in den Dorm, oder hast du noch irgendeine Idee was wir machen können, Junko?"

Das rotblonde Mädchen schüttelte stumm den Kopf und stand ebenfalls auf. Der Tag war wirklich schon weit vorran geschritten und Manjoume musste sich in die Osiris Red Kantine beeilen bevor das genießbare Essen noch zu bekommen war. Das Schlimmste an seinem ganzen Osiris Red Dasein war das Essen, es war einfach schrecklich.   
Damit trennten sich die Wege der Schüler. Manjoume ging allein zum Osiris Red Dorm zurück während Asuka und Ryou sich gefolgt von Junko auf den Weg zu den Obelisk Blue Unterkünften machten. Fubuki blieb noch zurück. Er verabschiedete sich mit der Entschuldigung noch etwas erledigen zu wollen.

So schnell Fubuki nur konnte versuchte er Manjoume wieder einzuholen, schaffte es aber Gott sei Dank noch bevor dieser im Dorm verschwand.

"Manjoume-kun warte mal!", bat Fubuki und bekam einen etwas entgeisterten Blick von Manjoume, der eigentlich ziemlich hungrig vom vielen Schwimmen war, Fubuki grinste ihn heiter an, "Komm schon schau nicht so, ich werd dir Essen aus unserer Kantine besorgen."

"Und was willst du von mir?", hakte Manjoume nach.

"Alles was du tun wirst, ist mir von diesem Osiris Schüler erzählen. Verstanden!?", forderte Asuka's älterer Bruder.

Manjoume nickte stumm mit verwirrter Miene.

Momoe und Katsuya waren unterdessen ganz wo anders. Sie hatte sich kurz entschuldigt um sich in ihrem Zimmer wieder umzuziehen. Der Tag war für sie aber noch nicht vorbei, sie wollte sich mit Katsuya am Leuchtturm treffen. Sie hielt es für eine recht gute Stelle sich wie Vertraute zu unterhalten, sie wusste ganz genau dass sich Asuka und Ryou dort sehr oft getroffen hatten. Nachdem sie sich wieder in ihre Uniform gekleidet hatte, ging sie eilig zum Leuchtturm herunter.

Katsuya wartete schon auf das Mädchen. Er trug ebenfalls wieder seine Osiris Red Uniform und sah bedächtig aufs Meer hinaus. Momoe kam es erneut vor als ob ein wahrer Traum vor ihr lebendig geworden war, sie hatte schon den ganzen tag das Gefühl, dass sie sich ihm wirklich anvertrauen konnte obwohl sie ihn doch gar nicht weiter kannte.

Die schlimme fixe Idee die sie gehabt hatte war auch wie weggeblasen. Katsuya war einfach zu charmant um ihm irgendein Leid anzutun. Sie konnte wenigstens die Gelegenheit nutzen ihn über Jungen auszufragen. Warum konnte sie Jungs einfach nicht verstehen?  
Als sie den Jungen endlich erreichte wandte er sich mit glitzernden Augen an sie:  
"Da bist du ja wieder, Momoe-chan. Das hat nicht so lange gedauert wie ich erwartet habe."

"Was?! Was erwartest du denn, ich hab mich doch nur umgezogen!", entgegnete sie erstaunt.

Katsuya grinste: "Aber Mädchen brauchen doch immer lange. Und weil du eine Schönheit bist, habe ich das einfach vorrausgesetzt!"

Momoe errötete heftig. Wieso sagte dieser eigentlich noch völlig Fremde so etwas? Natürlich, sie mochte diesen blonden Schönling, den ganzen Tag über hatte er sich zurückhaltend und sehr ellegant ausgedrückt. Spaßig geneckt und wirkte dabei keines wegs unverschämt so wie. Momoe sah zu Boden. Die Gewissheit das schon wieder Fubuki in ihren Sinn kam war störend. Warum konnte er nicht einfach zum Teufel gehen? Alles was ihn interessierte waren seine zahlreichen Fans, diese ganzen wild kreischenden Mädchen die sich vor ihm in den Sand warfen und ihn bewunderten.

"Was hast du denn Momoe-chan?", fragte Katsuya schelmisch grisend, "Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?"

Momoe sah ihn an. Er war ihr näher gekommen, aus irgendeinem unerklärlichen Grund. Sie spürte, dass sie ihn zwar mochte und gern eine Freundschaft zu ihm aufbauen wollte, aber diese plötzlich aufkommende Nähe war ihr unangenehm, also nahm sie ein paar Schritte Abstand. Dieser schelmische Gesichtsausdruck, irgendetwas schien hier ganz und gar nicht zu stimmen. Dieser Osiris Junge machte ihr plötzlich Angst.

"Ich...", begann Momoe einen Satz zu formen, doch kam gar nicht weiter, denn Katsuya hatte sie schon am Handgelenk gepackt.

"Du brauchst dich nicht verstellen, Mädchen. Ich weiß doch was so eine kleine süße Biene will. Nichts weiter als den Meister kennen lernen...", seine Worte waren gehaucht, klangen allerdings in seiner tonlosen Lage nicht vertrauenserweckend. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie machten Momoe Angst. Sie wollte weg von hier, sie wollte wieder zurück in den Obelisk Blue Dorm, sie wollte zu Asuka und Junko und ...

ja sie wollte auch Fubuki wieder sehen. Katsuya war ihr unheimlich geworden. Konnte sie sich so in jemanden täuschen? Wenn sie ehrlich war so musste sie sagen, dass sie gar nicht kannte. Man kann eben niemanden an nur einem Nachmittag kennen lernen und so belanglos Glauben schenken. Das konnte sie doch nicht einmal bei Fubuki und ihn kannte sie schon seit mehreren Jahren, seit sie näher mit Asuka befreundet war.  
Langsam erwachte Momoe aus ihrer Starre. Sie wollte sich aus seinem Griff los machen, doch merkte schnell, dass dieser Junge viel zu stark für sie war. Einen Moment lang war sie erzweifelt, sie merkte wie er sich näherte. Katsuya kam ihr beängstigend nahe, seine linke Hand berührte ihre Wange. Sie war heiß, diese zierliche Männerhand brannte schmerzhft auf ihrer Haut, sie wollte nicht das er sie berührte. Momoe wollte weg.

Wo war Fubuki?

Warum ließen alle sie im Stich?

Warum half ihr niemand?

"_Weil sie gar nicht ahnen wo ich bin!_", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.  
Was sollte sie tun?

Katsuya's Lippen kamen ihr näher. Er stoppte nicht. Einen Augenblick lang spielte Momoe mit dem Gedanken einfach nur die Augen zu schließen und es über sich ergehen zu lassen. Den Kuss einfach ignorieren obwohl sie es nicht wollte. Doch in genau dem Moment als sie ihre Augen schloss, tauchte in ihrem geistigen Auge das Abbild ihres Schwarmes auf. Tenjouin Fubuki. Nein, sie wollte nicht, dass Katsuya ihr den ersten Kuss raubte. Sie wollte nicht von ihm berührt werden, sie wollte von Fubuki umarmt werden. Aber er war nicht da, er konnte ihr nicht helfen. Alles was er konnte, war sie verletzen.   
Warum war das Schicksal so grausam zu ihr?

Langsam kam sie wieder zu sich und noch bevor sich die Lippen ihres Peinigers auf ihre legten, schrie sie schrill heraus: "**LASS DIE FINGER VON MIR, DU SCHWEIN!!**"

Just in diesem Moment war ein lautes Platschen zu hören. Momoe wurde herum gerissen und wusste zunächst nicht was passierte oder wo sie war. Alles was sie erkannte war, dass Katsuya sich plötzlich im Meer befand und sie jemanden im Rücken hatte, der sie fest umarmte. Sie wagte es nicht sich umzusehen. Ihr Blick war auf den Osiris Red Schüler geheftet, der giftig in ihre Richtung sah und laut vor sich hin fluchte.

"Das du sie nie wieder anrührst, Katsuya!", sagte eine tiefe, aber wohlklingende Jungenstimme.

Momoe kannte diese Stimme. Es war die Stimme, die sie sich wünschte zu hören.

War das überhaupt möglich?  
Sie konnte sich noch nicht richtig bewegen. Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib. Es war ihr plötzlich alles so klar geworden. Was sie wollte. Wen sie wollte. Was sie sich von ganzem Herzen erträumte. Ist das Schicksal doch nicht so hart mit ihr umgesprungen, wie sie es sich dachte?

"Tenjouin-san?", fragte sie vorsichtig, wer weiß, ob es wirklich er war und keine Einbildung.

Der Griff um ihren Körper wurde für einen kleinen Augeblick gelöst, Momoe herum gezogen nun befand sie sich fest an Fubuki's Körper gedrückt. Und dennoch war es sanft und ließ ihr Herz wohlig warm schlagen.

"Du dummes, dummes, Mädchen. Wie kannst du dich nur auf so einen Kerl einlassen?", hauchte seine Stimme sanft an ihr Ohr.  
Sie bebte. Fubuki war tatsächlich hier. Er hatte sie gerettet.

Warum eigentlich?

War sie nicht dieses lästige kleine Geschöpf?

Die Raupe die sich noch entwickeln musste?  
Im Grunde war es ihr nun egal. Sie war froh wieder bei ihm zu sein und irgendetwas in seiner Stimme verriet ihr, dass er sich um sie gesorgt hatte.  
Schnell hatte sie sich wieder ihrer alten Abwehrhaltung angenommen und löste die warme Umarmung wieder. Mit überlegenem Blick versuchte sie Fubuki zu täuschen, ahmte ein helmisches Lächeln nach und antwortete ihm: "Was geht das dich eigentlich an?! Ich kam gut allein klar, auch ohne deine Hilfe!"

Fubuki sah Momoe durchdringend an. Es flößte ihr Respekt ein. Warum sah er sie so düster, so ernst an?

"Willst du, dass ich dich in Ruhe lasse? Dann sag es!", antwortete er ihr und sah ihr dabei unentwegt in die Augen, "Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht, aber wenn du wirklich willst dass ich mich nicht mehr um dich kümmere, ist das in Ordnung... Dann werde ich versuchen dir aus dem Weg zu gehen!"

Momoe erschrak. Etwas sagte ihr das gerade etwas gründlich schief ging. Hier am Leuchtturm wollte sie doch gerade sein. Allein mit ihm, mit Fubuki, um ihm endlich einmal klar zu machen was er ihr antat. Aber diese dunkelbraunen Augen sagten im Moment genau das Gegenteil. Sie sahen Momoe enttäuscht und betrübt an, er wollte ihr helfen und sie wies ihn ab. Dieser Blick stach ihr wie kleine spitze Eiszapfen in's Herz.  
Warum fühlte sich dieser Blick nur so schmerzhaft an?  
Es geschah etwas, womit Fubuki nicht gerechnet hatte. In Momoe's leuchtenden Augen sammelten sich langsam Tränen und liefen dann in einer seichten Linie an ihren Wangen herunter. Noch bevor Fubuki etwas sagen konnte, antwortete sie ihm:  
"Wie kannst du glauben, ich würde dich abweisen wenn du es doch bist, der sich regelmäßig seine Scherze mit mir erlaubt!? Es war nicht meine Entscheidung dich zum Teufel zu schicken, du tust mir weh wenn du so gemein zu mir bist, deshalb wollte ich dir weh tun und habe mich mit Katsuya getroffen!"

Fubuki sah das Mädchen vor sich stumm an. Was hatte er getan um ihr eine so tiefe Wunde zu schlagen. Wie konnte sie sich auf einen wildfremden einlassen ohne die geringste Vorsicht auf dessen Charaktereigenschaften zu haben. Der Sache musste er unbedingt auf den Grund gehen.

"Momoe-chan... Habe ich dir wirklich so weh getan?", fragte er noch einmal und trocknete ihr sanft die Tränen.

Das Mädchen nickte leicht und sah zu Boden. Fubuki's Hand war angenehm warm. Sie war genau so wie sie es sich gewünscht hatte, sie brannte weder unangenehm auf der Haut noch war sie so kalt wie der Blick den sie vor einigen Minuten gesehen hatte. Fubuki machte sich Sorgen um sie, er war wirklich wegen ihr zurück gekehrt, weil er sie gern hatte. Langsam nickte sie und erwartete eine Antwort.

"Was habe ich angestellt um dich so in Rage zu bringen, Momoe-chan?", wollte er schuldbewusst wissen.  
Das letzte was er wollte war sie zu verlieren. Nicht Momoe. Meinet wegen konnten alle zum Teufel gehen, wenn nur Momoe ihm noch einmal verzeihen könnte.

"Deine Bemerkung beim Videoabend letztens war alles andere als Freundlich! Ich war vielleicht ein wenig bockig, aber ein kleines dickes Kriechtier bin ich noch lange nicht und... und es stimmt ich bin eifersüchtig auf das Glück von Junko und Asuka! Ich bin eifersüchtig auf all diese Mädchen die ständig so viel Aufmerksamkeit von dir bekommen und mich glauben lassen ich sei dir gleichgültig. Ich habe es aufgegeben mir Hoffnungen auf eine nähere Bindung zu machen, ich will die Liebe nicht weiter ertragen müssen. Damit bin ich fertig. **ICH WILL DICH NICHT MEHR LIEBEN!!!**", brach es aus Momoe hervor, noch bevor sie eigentlich realisieren konnte welche Worte da aus ihrem Munde hervor platzten.

Der junge Obelisk Blue Schwarm war wie vom Blitz getroffen, bei ihren Worten. Er zögerte nicht mehr und bereitete Momoe die größte Überraschung ihres ganzen bisherigen Lebens. Sie erschrak am Anfang etwas, aber entspannte sich schnell unter Fubuki's sanften Kuss. Es war nur ein kleiner, seichter Kuss, aber darin steckten so viele herzliche Gefühle, dass ihr Herz drohte vor Freude und Glück zu zerspringen. Wie in einer süßen Starre gefangen sah sie Fubuki an, der ihr mit leiser Stimme antwortete, nachdem er seinen Kuss löste:  
"Wie schwierig kann die Liebe denn noch werden, wenn sich zwei Menschen, die sich eigentlich einander zugetan sind, sich nur auf Umwegen treffen? Momoe-chan, das Letzte was ich wollte war dir weh zutun. Welcher Dämon mich geritten hat weiß ich nicht, aber lass mich erklären, was ich versucht habe dir zu sagen! Wenn du erkennst, das du jemanden liebst, oder das dich jemand liebt, dann verwandelst du dich. Du wirst von einer kleinen Raupe zu einem wunderschönen Falter! Momoe-chan... ich liebe dich! Bitte hör nicht auf mich zu lieben!"

Momoe starrte Fubuki weiterhin an.

Alles war also nur ein großes Missverständnis gewesen?  
Warum mussten erst solche Dinge geschehen, bevor man den Wert eines Menschen erkennt?  
Das Mädchen begann zu lächeln. Noch nie war sie so froh gewesen Tenjouin Fubuki vor sich zu gaben. Noch nie hatte sie ein solch intensives Gefühl gespürt. Es war Liebe, das wusste sie.

Und von nun an würde sie nicht mehr versuchen erhaben über die Liebe zu sein, sondern sich voll und ganz ihrem Liebsten hingeben.   
Sie tat einen kleinen Schritt auf ihn zu und fiel ihm gleich darauf in die warmen Arme. Ein leises Schluchzen war zu hören, ihre Dankbarkeit und ihre angestauten, desperaten Gefühle waren darin zu erkennen, und leise kamen ihm die Worte entgegen: "_Aishiteru_, Fubuki-san!"  
Er festigte seinen sanften Griff um sie und flüsterte leise: "Lass uns dem Himmel entgegen gehen."

Join the Heavens - Liebe? Nein, danke! Ende

_Nachwort der Autorin:  
So, das ist das versprochene Werk in dem Fubuki und Momoe zusammen kommen. Ich hatte schon seit längerem Lust eine Kurzgeschichte mit den beiden zu schreiben. Spätestens seit dem Royalshipping Geburtstag. Deshalb hatte ich am Anfang auch noch keine Widmung. Allerdings habe ich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit ein weiteres Fubuki-Fangirl kennen gelernt, Atticus10join, und ich widmite dir jetzt diese Geschichte, weil du dich so gefreut hast als du hörtest das ich so eine FF verfasse - Und vielen Dank für deinen Kommi auf ff.de zu meiner Tear Drop! Und ... du willst jetzt wirklich einen Ordner anlegen? Nur wegen mir? Oh mein Gott, womit habe ich denn das verdient!?_

_Also weiter im Text:_

_Ich entschuldige mich schon mal jetzt für diesen miesen Stu, aber einer musste ja schließlich die Arschkarte ziehen. Ich denke nicht dass einer der GXler sich so schamlos an Momoe vergriffen hätte. Ja, ja Ruky, was schreibst du auch schon wieder? Katsuya ist also nur entstanden um Momoe zu quälen. Tut mir leid, aber Fubuki hat ihn schnell in seine Schranken gewiesen -_

_Momoe verhält sich verdächtig wie ich mich in ihrer Situation verhalten würde. Oder wie ich mich allgemein in Problemsituationen verhalte. Ich schalte ab und komme erst dann wieder, wenn ich wieder mit mir selbst klar komme, dass das nicht immer das Klügste ist, hat Momoe hier an eigenem Leibe erfahren müssen.  
Die Unterschrift 10 Join habe ich nicht mehr erklärt. Japanisch-kundige können es sich selbst zusammen reimen, ich bin auf den Titel gekommen, weil die Zahl 10 auf Englisch genauso wie die religiöse Bezeichnung für Himmel (Ten __天__ ausgesprochen wird. "jouin" wird dann ebenfalls mehr ins Englische gezogen und dann zu "join". _

_Ich würde mich über Kommies, Kritik und Lob freuen - _

_Also dann bis zur nächsten Story! _

_Eure Ruky_


End file.
